Crazy Karaoke Baby!
by SuperWriterGal
Summary: A karaoke where everyone expresses their feelings. All Gods, Godlings and mortals are invited to participate :D R&R. All couples Tratie, Jasper, Percabeth, Rapollo, Frazel, Leyna HephastusxAphrodite a little.
1. Decisions

** set after the great war , Gaia is defeated and the romans are at CHB for vacations.**

* * *

><p>CRAZY KARAOKE BABY!<p>

"Hey Thals, have you seen Piper ?" the blonde boy asked his sister.

"No, Jase why what's up?" asked his sister, Thalia.

"She's been avoiding me lately." Jason replied.

"No, duh" Thalia said sarcastically.

Jason picking up the overdosage of sarcasm in her voice asked "Is there something I'm missing ?"

"You'll figure it out. Maybe." Thalia said. She walked away shaking her head and muttering something that sounded like 'Boys, complete dumb asses.'

Jason went to cabin ten and knocked. "Yea ?" Lacy asked.

"Have you seen Piper?" Jason asked.

"Sorry Jason I haven't seen her since breakfast." Lacy replied.

"Kay, thanks Lacy." said Jason. He started to think where he could find Piper, she was not at archery for practise, nor was she in the mess hall or any where else. He decided to go to the only place he didn't look for her. The beach.

He walked to the beach to find Piper sitting alone. He walked over to her and asked "Mind if I join you?"

"Nah" was all she said and went back to the silent mode.

All though Jason felt he could sit there, just like that for eons and eons, her silent treatment was killing him, so he jumpt to the point.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"I'm not avoiding you " she replied.

"Yeah, you're not then tell me when did we last have a proper conversation?" Jason asked, amazed that she was ACTUALLY denying it!

"Um...uh...I have been busy." Piper said trying to cover her lies. Actually she wasn't exactly lying she was just telling him a couple of white lies.

"Cut the crap, Pipes." Jason said sounding extremely hurt and upset. "Just tell me the reason."

"It's about you, Reyna and me."

"Huh?"

"You and Reyna, you both have a chance of being together. You have a possibility." Piper said.

"You're saying that you and me can't be?" Jason asked suprised.

"No, we have a possibility but Reyna and you were to be together first before you and me. If Juno/Hera hadn't manupilated the Mist none of it would have happened. You and Reyna deserve a chance." Piper said trying to sound calm.

"Piper give me some time, I just can't decide. It's so hard."

"I understand. That's why I'm making a decision for you. I'm removing myself from the equation. Everything will get balanced on it's own."

"Equation? Balanced? Nerdy much?" Jason asked.

"Effect of the Athena kids." Piper smiled. "Gotto go Sparky, bye" with that she kissed his cheek and left.

Jason was confused big time! He decided to go to the person who could help him. The guy who was dating the most complicated girl in Jason's opinion. Will Solace. Who was the girl? Any guesses? If you thought Drew then you're absolutely hundered percent correct.

Jason walked to the Apollo cabin and knocked, waiting for someone to open the door. A handsome boy, typical son of Apollo came out and greeted Jason.

"What up man?" asked the boy.

"I need your help, Will" replied Jason.

"Hm what for?" Will asked thinking reasons why a son of Zeus would ask help from a son of Apollo.

"Piper -"

"Say no more friend, you wanna tell the person you love how you feel? I have a perfect idea." Will said his face lighting up.

"So what's your perfect idea?" asked Jason.

"A ...wait for it... Karaoke party!" Will exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a flash and Lord Apollo appeared.

"Planning a karaoke party without me boys?" Apollo asked.

"We were just planning on hosting one, father but we need Chiron to give us permission." Will answered.

"Oh, son leave that to me. Just prepare for the party. When do you plan on hosting it?"

"This Friday?" asked Jason.

"Lovely" Apollo said.

"Excuse me, Lord Apollo would please invite all the Olympians and Lord Hades and Lady Persephone" requested Jason.

"Oh! I would not mind at all infact I've been finding an excuse to use my latest phone Hephastus made for me, see it's golden just like me." Apollo replied with immense glee.

"Now off you go boys start planning everything. FYI Will there will be a package coming to your cabin in some time, take it." Apollo ordered.

"Yes, father." Will obediently replied.

"Lord Apollo would you host the party along side Will?" asked Jason.

"Oh! This is gonna be sooo exciting!" Apollo squealed like a little girl.**(sorry all girls , im a girl myself but seriously we do squeal alot!)** "I will host along with Will only if you both promise to keep the previous statement of mine a secret."

"Okay" both the boys replied in unison.

"Off I go boys. Good Luck and BTW Jason better hurry up and I wish you make the right choice." Apollo said and left.


	2. Party!

**Hoped You liked chapter one.**

* * *

><p>"Lord Apollo " Chiron said and bowed.<p>

"Chiron you dont have to be all formal " Apollo said. "I just came to ask you if it would be okay to host a party on Friday."

"That is a good idea, the children have been working very hard and deserve some sort of enjoyment."

"It's settled then. You're invited to come Chiron it's a Karaoke party." Apollo said.

"It's been a long time since I've attended one. I would love to come." Chiron replied, accepting Apollo's invitation.

"Good then, see you on Friday Chiron."Apollo bid his adieu and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_LINE BREAK_**~~~~~~~~~~~

AT LUNCH

"Everyone pay attention." Chiron stomped his hooves." Jason Grace has an announcement to make."

Everybody turned their heads to the Zeus table where Jason was sitting and messing with food and was lost in thought.

Suddenly feeling numerous faces turned in his direction, he looked around and then at Chiron, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Jason make your announcement" was all Chiron said.

"Yeah..." he walked upto Chiron and said "We're having a karaoke party this Friday. "

Cheers erupted in the mess hall.

"Isn't that tomorrow?" a boy asked.

"Yup, and so members of Hephastus cabin, kids of Vulcan and the Legionnaires are requested to design the stage and etcetra. Leo Valdez shall be in charge." Jason said.

"Wicked cool! When do we start ?" Leo exclaimed.

"After lunch the gods shall be joining us as well. The 'builders' should assemble in the amphitheater you should building the stage." Jason smiled and walked back to his table where his lovelt lunch was waiting for him.

After lunch he went to the amphitheater and Will came along with him.

"So you recieved the 'package'?" asked Jason.

"Yup." Will replied with a crazy look on his face.

"What was it?" asked Jason curiosity getting the better of him.

"That." Will replied pointing to huge black machine.

"Whoa that's wow." Jason said awed.

"And the best part is that it doesn't go haywire when demigods are using it." Will said smiling.

In the next hour the stage was ready and everyone headed for the mess hall for dinner.

Chiron announced that the stage was ready, everyone cheered and clapped for the 'builders'.

Once everybody had settled down Chiron continued "The party starts at 6 pm everyone should be there by 5:45 pm .Thank you and good night."

After dinner everyone headed to the cabins. Jason went upto Piper and said "Hey."

"Hey Sparky" she said and smiled. Her smiled melted his heart but was he destined to be with her? He excused himself and walked over to Reyna was sitting with Annabeth. The two had become good friends, so had Reyna and walked over to her and greeted her.

"Hey Jason" she smiled. He finally had his answer. He thanked Aphrodite and Venus and headed to his bunk.

He wished Thalia a good night and went to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be special.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Finished my second chp I know its a little small but I thought this much was sufficient for this chapter. Now my question to my readers: Who do you think should sing first? any god or character even Chiron. Vote please. Within two days (7th March) I shall update and if no reviews i'll pick on a random basis. R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Let The Party Begin

**Myx078-Secret : Yes, Nico is there and he will be singing Thunder or maybe she's a rebel by green day since Thalia likes gd. You think about it n tell me. N m sorry Jason cant sing first coz i want Piper to sing b4 him.**

** All the readers if u dont like it plz tell me what u dont like, if u think its average i wanna know. if u think its nice plz tell me. sorry 4 updatn late**

* * *

><p>The party started. A laptop was setup which had every english song ever sung, courtsy of Apollo. A person god had to just select the song they want to sing, take the mic and start singing. There was a lot of murmuring and then Will appeared on stage with a bowl.

He said "Hello! Are you ready for an evening of fun, drama, and a whole load of fun?"

Everyone screamed enthusiasticly "YES!"

"Okay, lets put our hands together for the god of music, Apollo! aka my dad."

There was a thunderous roar of applause for the god of music.

"Hello CHB, Guys u can even dedicate songs to people/gods, everyone so lets get to how do we choose who will sing." Apollo said.

"Lord Apollo will pick out chits from this bowl and the person whose name comes, they have to sing. Lets start." The handsome son of the handsome god said. "Father do the honours."

Apollo picked out a chit which had the name ...

"Hephastus." said Apollo.

The whole of CHB started to clap, some started cheering "HEPHASTUS! HEPHASTUS!"

The Hephastus cabin started screaming "DAD! DAD!"

Hephastus stood walked up the stair well and took the mic went over to the computer and selected 'Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw'.

**(song in italics and others thoughts in bold.)**

He said "This song is dedicated to my wife, Aphrodite."

He started singing.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_

**Nyssa wondered 'do gods sleep?'**  
><em> to see your beautiful face anymore<em>

**Aphrodite thought" Aww he thinks Im beautiful'**_  
>I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio<br>Hope, hope there's a conversation  
>we both admit we had it good but<em>

**Annabeth thought 'Hephastus and Aphrodite didn't have a good relationship.'_  
><em>**_until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood__  
>And I realize<em>

_ If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine_  
><em> I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<em>  
><em> But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two <em>  
><em> and finally I'm forced to face the truth<em>  
><em> No matter what they say, I'm not over you<em>  
><em> Not over you<em>

_ Damn, damn girl you do it well_  
><em> And I thought you were innocent<em>  
><em> You took this heart and put it through hell<em>  
><em> But still you're magnificent <em>  
><em> I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me<em>  
><em> Turn around and I'm back in the game<em>  
><em> Even better than the old me<em>  
><em> But I'm not even close without you<em>

_ If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine_  
><em> I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<em>  
><em> But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two <em>  
><em> and finally I'm forced to face the truth.<em>  
><em> No matter what I say, I'm not over you<em>

_ And if I had the chance to renew_

**Aphrodite thought 'I'm so sorry Hephy we can't be together.'**  
><em> You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do<em>  
><em> I could get back on the right track<em>  
><em> But only if you'd be convinced<em>  
><em> So until then<em>

_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine_  
><em> I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<em>  
><em> But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two <em>  
><em> and finally I'm forced to face the truth<em>  
><em> No matter what I say, I'm not over you<em>  
><em> Not over you<em>  
><em> Not over you<em>  
><em> Not over you<em>

__Hephastus bowed and some were hooting, some were cheering and some people (cough * Aphrodite kids except some* cough) were looking disgustedly at Hephastus.

Hephastus looked happy and walked to his seat. The gods next to him patted him on the back and congratulated him. Aphrodite walked towards him,Hephastus stood up not knowing wat else could he do, she kissed him on the cheek and apologized for being a terrible wife. He in return kissed her full on the lips. He was afraid wouldn't retuen it and slap him but suprisingly she returned the kiss. He pulled away and said a goodbye with a smile. She smiled back and went to sit next to Ares, who looked like he could murder Hephastus.

"Ok" Apollo said to the audience. "That was some was some kiss. Anyway son bring the bowl." Will obediently brought the bowl and Apollo took out a chit. On opening the chit, Apollo said to smile with excitment and said "Please Ms. Piper McLean join us on the stage."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it.! R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Second Thoughts

**Hope u like it :D**

* * *

><p>Piper was asked to join Apollo to the stage. Piper sat next to Reyna, Leo and Jason was sitting between Leo and Reyna. Apollo disappeared from stage and appeared standing infront to Piper and extended his hand to her. Piper blushed, took his hand and Apollo said "You look gorgeous when you blush."<p>

Piper blushed even more and smiled at Apollo. Apollo turned to Jason and smirked. They reached the stage, Piper chose her song and took the mic.

_I've never gone with the wind_  
><em> Just let it flow<em>  
><em> Let it take me where it wants to go<em>  
><em> Till you open the door<em>  
><em> There's so much more<em>  
><em> I've never seen it before<em>

_ I was trying to fly_  
><em> But I couldn't find wings<em>  
><em> Then you came along<em>  
><em> And you changed everything<em>

_ You lift my feet off the ground_

**Leo said to Jason "Indeed" and smiled.**  
><em> Spin me around <em>  
><em> You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em> Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em> I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em> You make me crazier, <em>  
><em> Crazier, crazier<em>

**Annabeth thought 'I know honey' sympathetically.**

_ Watched from a distance as you_  
><em> Made life your own<em>  
><em> Every sky was your own kind of blue<em>

**Everyone snickered at this line.**  
><em> And I wanted to know<em>  
><em> How that would feel<em>

**Drew told her cronies "She could just ask Zeus to adopt her."**

_ And you made it so real_  
><em> You showed me something that I couldn't see<em>  
><em> You opened my eyes and you made me believe<em>

_ You lift my feet off the ground'_  
><em> Spin me around <em>  
><em> You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em> Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em> I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em> You make me crazier, <em>  
><em> Crazier, crazier, <em>  
><em> ohh...<em>

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_  
><em> I don't want to hide anymore... more...<em>

_ You lift my feet off the ground,_  
><em> spin me around <em>  
><em> You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em> Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em> I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em> You make me crazier, <em>  
><em> Crazier, crazier<em>  
><em> Crazier, crazier<em>

As soon as she finished the song, she received a standing ovation. She bowed and Apollo escorted her down the stairs and she told him she would go sit with Annabeth and Percy. Apollo walked her till Annabeth sat. She sat next to Percy, who was seated very far from Jason.

Jason realized that the song was for him. She was in love with him. He also wondered was Taylor Swift a daughter of Aphrodite and maybe she was in love with a son of Zeus and maybe that's why she wrote the song. Taylor Swit could be a daughter of Aphrodite, Taylor was drop dead gorgeous. Jason mentally slapped himself. He didn't want his dilemma to increase from two women to three women.

Apollo was saying something about sometthing but Jason was too busy to hear any of it. Reyna's voice broke his chain of thoughts "Jason, honey are you okay?"

"Don't call me honey." Jason said gently not meaning it to be rude and mean, although he knew that Reyna could handle rude and she ate mean for breakfast everyday.

Reyna knowing that Jason was no big fan of PDA, replied "Okay, Jase but its just Leo and us." She knew Piper backed off and Reyna respected Piper even more for that, she simply deduced that since Piper wasn't in the story jason and she could finally be.

Jason smiled at the thought of 'us', Reyna and him. He was really upset he was again having second thoughts. He walked out of the amphitheater and went outside to get some fresh air.

_**WHAT JASON MISSED**_

While Jason was thinking, Apollo called Zeus on stage to pick out the next name. Zeus picked a chit and said aloud "Please join us on stage Zeus." He waited for a couple of seconds and finally realized it was HIS turn. He smiled sheepishly and thought 'I'm so worried for Jason.' Zeus took the mic and chose his song and started singing.


	5. From Father to Son

Im so glad people liked it. Please even those who did not like it, tell me why u do not like it so i can make improvememnts.

* * *

><p>Zeus said "This song is dedicated to my father." And he started singing.<p>

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

**Hera thought 'How true!'**  
><em>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<em>

**Poseidon thought to himself 'Oh brother you are not nothing, you are the king of gods.'**  
><em>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded<em>

**Percy tells Annabeth "You know there is a possibility Taylor is a demigod cause I also would describe Kronus' voice just like that."**  
><em>You, pickin' on the weaker man<em>

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

**All gods think 'Ofcourse he can't, we have hereos to fight and die for us.'**  
><em>But you don't know what you don't know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_  
><em>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<em>  
><em>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel okay again<em>  
><em>I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold<em>  
><em>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<em>

"Yeah? How do you know you already walk on that road?" Hades thought.  
><em>And you don't know what you don't know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>

**"Father he could never hit you since he was in bits and still is in bits." Athena thought.**  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_

**Kronus in Tartarus says "Ya ? You see me in a bar? How the Hades will I be in a bar if you imprisoned me in here!" For those who don't know Kronus is watching the karaoke on Hephastus TV.**  
><em>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<em>  
><em>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<em>  
><em>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<em>

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_  
><em>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<em>

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_  
><em> (Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em> (Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em> (Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Zeus bowed and everyone clapped. Not just because if they didn't they would have to face Zeus' lightning bolt but also because he sounded nice.

"You want more?" Zeus asked.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

Right then Jason walked back in.

"This song is dedicated to my son, Jason." The god of the skies said.

**WHAT JASON WAS DOING :**

Jason was sitting on a branch of a very tall tree, absorbed in thought. He was sure of two things: one, that he couldn't play with the girls feelings anymore and two,that he had to make his choice that very evening since it was the best chance. He thought about Reyna , how she was so strong, a good leader and what a wonderful friend she was. His thoughts then shifted to Piper, she was strong, didn't care about petty things like makeup and manicures and what not. she was an amazing fighter. He decided to go with the choice he made in the - Suddenly a voice broke his thoughts.

"_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_"

'Isn't that 'Mean by Taylor Swift'?But who's the guy singing?' Jason thought. The voice sounded familar but he just couldn't put a finger to it.

He began to walk towards the amphitheater and soon as he entered, Zeus announced "This song is dedicated to my son, Jason."

Jason froze and stood staring.

His father began singing.

_My child arrived just the other day_  
><em>He came to the world in the usual way<em>

**"Usual way?' Really dad?" said Jason** **to himself.**  
><em>But there were planes to catch and bills to pay<em>

**Leo chuckled at the thought of Zeus catching planes.**  
><em>He learned to walk while I was away<em>  
><em>And he was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew<em>  
><em>He'd say "I'm gonna be like you dad<em>  
><em>You know I'm gonna be like you"<em>

**Zeus thought 'Honestly I didn't think he would have even known who his dad is.'_  
><em>**

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_  
><em>Little boy blue and the man on the moon<em>

**Apollo chuckled and told Artemis "Man on the moon, Arty."**  
><em>When you comin' home dad?<em>  
><em>I don't know when, but we'll get together then son<em>  
><em>You know we'll have a good time then<em>

_My son turned ten just the other day_  
><em>He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad, come on let's play<em>  
><em>Can you teach me to throw", I said "Not today<em>  
><em>I got a lot to do", he said, "That's ok"<em>  
><em>And he walked away but his smile never dimmed<em>  
><em>And said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah<em>  
><em>You know I'm gonna be like him"<em>

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_  
><em>Little boy blue and the man on the moon<em>

_When you comin' home son?_

**'I'm not invited to your home dad.' Jason thought.**  
><em>I don't know when, but we'll get together then son<em>  
><em>You know we'll have a good time then<em>

_Well, he came home from college just the other day_  
><em>So much like a man I just had to say<em>  
><em>"Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for a while?"<em>

**'I'm proud of you Jason and Thalia' thought Zeus**  
><em>He shook his head and said with a smile<em>  
><em>"What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys<em>  
><em>See you later, can I have them please?"<em>

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_  
><em>Little boy blue and the man on the moon<em>  
><em>When you comin' home son?<em>  
><em>I don't know when, but we'll get together then son<em>  
><em>You know we'll have a good time then<em>

_I've long since retired, my son's moved away_  
><em>I called him up just the other day<em>  
><em>I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind"<em>  
><em>He said, "I'd love to, Dad, if I can find the time<em>

_You see my new job's a hassle and kids have the flu_  
><em>But it's sure nice talking to you, Dad<em>  
><em>It's been sure nice talking to you"<em>

_And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me_  
><em>He'd grown up just like me<em>  
><em>My boy was just like me<em>

**'A little too much like Zeus .' Almost everyone in the audience thought. _(since Zeus had many affairs :D no offense)_**_  
><em>

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_  
><em>Little boy blue and the man on the moon<em>  
><em>When you comin' home son?<em>  
><em>I don't know when, but we'll get together then son<em>  
><em>You know we'll have a good time th en<em>

Zeus bowed and he received a standing ovation. Jason sat back next to Reyna. Reyna said "That was very sweet of Lord Zeus."

"It was." Jason replied.

Zeus beamed at Jason who retuened the gesture.

'I'm so proud of you.' Zeus mouthed to him.

Apollo came on stage and said "Well, that was touching father but maybe next time you could sing a song for one of your immortal sons."

Everyone cracked up. "Anyways next I'd call Athena on stage and to pick a chit."

Athena picked out a chit and Apollo gave her the mic and she said in a very menacing tone "Please join us on stage ..."

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU LIKED IT<p> 


	6. Love is a Hurricane 4 a son of Poseidon

"Please join us on stage...Perseus Jackson." Athena said.

Percy got up went upto the stage, selected his song and said "This song is dedicated to Annabeth." He winked at her. She was blushing furiously.

Athena whispered to him "If you value your life, you will not behave in such a fashion."

Percy gulped and nodded. He began to sing.

_I lie in bed but I can't sleep_  
><em>On the ledge but I can't leap<em>  
><em>Even doing nothing is so hard to do<em>  
><em>To do<em>  
><em>On my tongue but I can't speak<em>  
><em>The simple things are sometimes deep<em>  
><em>I only hope that this means something to you<em>

**"It does" Annabeth thought.**  
><em>To you<em>  
><em>I want to spend my life with you right by my side<em>  
><em>Cause when you kiss my lips I see lighting in the sky<em>

**"Yeah that maybe cause someone up there isn't happy." Everyone thought.**  
><em>That's like<em>  
><em>One step forward and two steps back<em>  
><em>Cause love is like a hurricane<em>

**"Good choice of words" thought Jason.**  
><em>When you're with me I'm on track<em>  
><em>We're riding on the crazy train<em>

**"Thanks to Aphrodite" thought Percy.**  
><em>I'll be fine<em>  
><em>If you're mine at the end of the line<em>  
><em>Butterflies I want to keep<em>  
><em>I try to laugh but I just weep<em>  
><em>There's something about you gets me just so deep inside, inside<em>  
><em>I want to spend tonight just looking in your eyes<em>

**"Don't you even think of it" thought Athena.**  
><em>I feel like a millionaire but I don't have a dime<em>

**"You feel like a millionare cause you are the son of the sea god." Poseidon thought.**  
><em>It's like one step forward and two steps back<em>  
><em>Love is like a hurricane<em>  
><em>When you're with me I'm on track<em>

**"Aww that's why Percabeth is my favourite couple." Aphrodite cooed.**  
><em>We're riding on the crazy train<em>  
><em>I'll be fine<em>  
><em>If you're mine at the end of the line<em>  
><em>Let me love you<em>

**"Shameless, sea spawn" said Athena.**  
><em>Won't you let me love you<em>  
><em>Won't you<em>  
><em>You got me lovin you<em>  
><em>yeah you got me loving you<em>  
><em>Oh you got me loving you<em>  
><em>Girl you got me loving you<em>  
><em>One step forward and two steps back<em>  
><em>You're love is like a hurricane<em>  
><em>When you're with me I'm on track<em>  
><em>We're riding the crazy train<em>  
><em>I'll be fine<em>  
><em>If you're mine at the end of the line<em>

__Percy bowed and went to sit by Annabeth.

She took his hand and they both went out of the amphitheater.

"Aww isn't it cute!" Aphrodite said to Athena.

"Cute? my godly a**" Athena replied.

"Now, now Athena no cussing." Aphrodite said.

**OUTSIDE:**

"Did you mean what you sang?" Annabeth asked.

"I did." Percy replied.

Annabeth was overjoyed, she kissed Percy's cheek and said "Come on, Jason is going to sing."

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"Apollo announced and I heard, Seaweed Brain."

"How can you pay attention to two things and have ADHD?"

"Its just called 'being a daughter of Athena." Annabeth smirked.

"Hmm lets go."

Jason was on stage and was selecting his song when Annabeth and Percy walked sat and held Piper's hands. Piper faked a smile. She too, thought he and Reyna were together.

Jason began to sing.


	7. I Won't Give Up

"I want to dedicate this song to Piper" Jason said.

_Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmm ..._

_ When I look into your eyes_  
><em> It's like watching the night sky<em>  
><em> Or a beautiful sunrise<em>

**'Piper's eyes are bluish greenish brown not black or yellow, punk.' Clarisse thought.**  
><em> There's so much they hold<em>  
><em> And just like them old stars<em>  
><em> I see that you've come so far<em>  
><em> To be right where you are<em>  
><em> How old is your soul?<em>

_ I won't give up on us_

**'Promise?' Piper asked.**  
><em> Even if the skies get rough<em>

**'You control the skies' Leo thought.**  
><em> I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em> I'm still looking up<em>

_ And when you're needing your space_  
><em> To do some navigating<em>

**'Or questing' Jason thought.**  
><em> I'll be here patiently waiting<em>  
><em> To see what you find<em>

_ 'Cause even the stars they burn_  
><em> Some even fall to the earth<em>  
><em> We've got a lot to learn<em>  
><em> God knows we're worth it<em>  
><em> No, I won't give up<em>

_ I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
><em> I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<em>  
><em> Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use<em>

**"True" Annabeth whispered to Piper.**  
><em> The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<em>  
><em> And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend<em>  
><em> For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<em>  
><em> We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in<em>  
><em> I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<em>  
><em> And who I am<em>  
><strong>"These songs relate so much to our demigod life!" Percy told Annabeth.<strong>  
><em> I won't give up on us<em>  
><em> Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em> I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em> I'm still looking up<em>

_Still looking up._

_ I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
><em> God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<em>  
><em> We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)<em>  
><em> God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<em>

**'Goddess knows you'll are worth it.'**** Aphrodite thought.**_  
><em>

_ I won't give up on us_  
><em> Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em> I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em> I'm still looking up<em>

Jason bowed and applause roared in the amphitheater. No one could think much since Jason's voice was mesmerizing. He walked towards Piper. He bent down on one knee, put his hand forward and said "Piper McLean, I'm irrevocably in love with you."

Piper was blushing furiously. Everyone was watching, she looked at Reyna who was smiling, although the smile was hiding pain. Piper put her hand in Jason's and said four words which changed four lives forever "I love you too."

Jason stood up hugged her.

In the background Aphrodite ran to the stage snatched the mic from Apollo and sang.


	8. When A Charmspeaker Sings

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Aphrodite began singing.**_

* * *

><p><em>I can't remember when<em>  
><em> you looked at me and cried<em>  
><em> said something broke inside of you<em>  
><em> were my best friend<em>  
><em> whatever come our way<em>  
><em> you know I'm your girl 'til the end<em>

_ and when I finally go away_  
><em> I know you'll look for me one day<em>

_ when you let love down_  
><em> oh you let love down<em>  
><em> I don't have to remind you<em>  
><em> but you know that I'm around<em>  
><em> when you let love down<em>  
><em> oh you let me down<em>  
><em> can I let love down<em>  
><em> let it down<em>

_ I can't remember when_  
><em> you put your head on mine<em>  
><em> but couldn't play in time when we<em>  
><em> when we're not together<em>  
><em> just sing a little song<em>  
><em> blueberry kisses forever<em>

_ and when I finally go away_  
><em> I know you'll look for me one day<em>  
><em> oh yeah, it's so sad<em>

_ when you let love down_  
><em> oh you let love down<em>  
><em> I don't have to remind you<em>  
><em> but you know that I'm around<em>  
><em> when you let love down<em>  
><em> oh you let me down<em>  
><em> can I let love down<em>  
><em> let it down<em>

_ don't let me down_  
><em> oh, don't let me down<em>

_ when you let love down_  
><em> oh you let love down<em>  
><em> I don't have to remind you<em>  
><em> but you know that I'm around<em>  
><em> when you let love down<em>  
><em> oh you let me down<em>

_ don't let me down_  
><em> let it down<em>  
><em> yeah let me down<em>  
><em> ...<em>  
><em> let it down (3x)<em>

Everyone paid close attention to the goddess of beauty. Aphrodite was singing the song in Ancient Greek The charmspeaker was an amazing singer, her voice was the most melodious sound anyone could have ever heard. Every single demigod was mesmerized. Aphrodite smiled sweetly. This was something she learnt from Hecate, not the singing or smiling but the spell she was casting. This spell would activate the more romantic side of the audience. Ofcourse the spell was not super powerful and wouldn't work on some maiden goddesses. Aphrodite returned to her seat and was smiling widely.

Apollo came on stage and looked a little fazed but he continued "Thanks Aphrodite for the wonderful song now lets move to another person, may I call upon my uncle, Lordddd...Hades!"

Hades in his black attire moved to the stage in all honesty many campers (A/N:including me) believed that Batman was inspired by this particular lord of death. He took the mic and said "This song is for my children."

_Mum mum mum mah_  
><em> Mum mum mum mah<em>

_ I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please_  
><em> Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)<em>  
><em> Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start<em>  
><em> And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart<em>

**Aphrodite thought 'You would made a lovely son'.**

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
><em> I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,<em>  
><em> I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>

**Poseidon told his younger brother Zeus "That sounds so gay!**"

_ [Chorus:]_  
><em> Can't read my,<em>  
><em> Can't read my<em>  
><em> No he can't read my poker face<em>  
><em> (she's got me like nobody)<em>  
><em> Can't read my<em>  
><em> Can't read my<em>  
><em> No he can't read my poker face<em>  
><em> (she's got me like nobody)<em>

_ P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
><em> (Mum mum mum mah)<em>  
><em> P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<em>  
><em> (Mum mum mum mah)<em>

_ I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_  
><em> A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)<em>  
><em> Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun<em>  
><em> And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun<em>

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
><em> I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>  
><em> Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,<em>  
><em> I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>

_ [Chorus]_

_ P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
><em> (Mum mum mum mah)<em>  
><em> P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<em>  
><em> (Mum mum mum mah)<em>

_ I won't tell you that I love you_  
><em> Kiss or hug you<em>  
><em> Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin<em>  
><em> I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning<em>  
><em> Just like a chick in the casino<em>

**Apollo snickered "A chick? OMG thats hillarious"**  
><em> Take your bank before I pay you out<em>  
><em> I promise this, promise this<em>  
><em> Check this hand cause I'm marvelous<em>

_ [Chorus x3]_

_ [x3]_  
><em> P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<em>  
><em> (Mum mum mum mah)<em>  
><em> P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<em>  
><em> (Mum mum mum mah)<em>

**Everybody except Nico and Aphrodite think 'Really?'**_  
><em>

**As for Nico, he thinks 'You go dad! You're right you got the Poker face. Maybe its hereditary I should practice my poker face too.'  
><strong>

**While Aphrodite sulks 'Hey! my spell didn't work. Maybe he was expressing his love for himself or Lady GaGa. I should soo hook them up! Yay me!'**

Apollo graced the stage with his presence and his lips were curved into a smile. He said "Now after that uhh...uhh... performance that rendered the god of poetry and all awesomeness speechless we shall continue with a special performance by a guest also demigod and son of the awesomest god that is me! So welcome my son ...wait for it...JUSTIN BIEBER!"

The crowd went mad, especially the daughters of Aphrodite except Piper. Everyone screamed as Justin took the mic from his father. He said "Hey, everyone I'm gonna perform my first single from my latest album Believe." The crowd got wilder. Justin smiled and continued "Well let's not keep you waiting."

_ If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_  
><em> I can take you places you ain't never been before<em>  
><em> Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know<em>  
><em> I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow<em>  
><em> Swag, swag, swag, on you<em>  
><em> Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue<em>  
><em> I don't know about me but I know about you<em>  
><em> So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag<em>

_ I'd like to be everything you want_  
><em> Hey girl, let me talk to you<em>

_ If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

**All boyfriends of the crazy fangirls were thinking 'The operational word here is 'if' buddy.'**  
><em> Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone<em>  
><em> I can be a gentleman, anything you want<em>  
><em> If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go<em>

_ Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
><em> I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe<em>  
><em> I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know<em>  
><em> Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow<em>  
><em> Burr<em>  
><em> Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend<em>  
><em> You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends<em>  
><em> Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and<em>  
><em> Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind<em>  
><em> Swaggie<em>

_ I'd like to be everything you want_  
><em> Hey girl, let me talk to you<em>

_ If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
><em> Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone<em>  
><em> I can be a gentleman, anything you want<em>  
><em> If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go<em>

_ So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
><em> Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend<em>  
><em> If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl<em>  
><em> I just want to love and treat you right<em>

_ If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
><em> Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)<em>  
><em> I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want<em>  
><em> If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go<em>

_ Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
><em> Yeah girl<em>  
><em> Na na na, na na na, na na na ey<em>  
><em> If I was your boyfriend<em>  
><em> Na na na, na na na, na na na ey<em>  
><em> Na na na, na na na, na na n<em>  
><em> If I was your boyfriend<em>

Justin was winking at every girl in the audience making them think he was singing for them. After the song was over JB blew kisses to numerous girls making them shriek like crazy. Apollo came on stage and took the mic and thanked Justin, indirectly telling him to get out. But Justin was still stuck there. Aphrodite's spell was working its magic on the teen heart throb. Apollo told Justin "Come on son, Selena may not be a daughter of Aphrodite but she is a lovely lady." Justin was not getting off of the stage. Apollo twisted Justin's ear and teleported them out of CHB to his house in L.A. During which the only thing JB could say was "Ow! ow!" After dropping Justin home before his curfew Apollo teleported himself back to CHB. **(A/N: I don't hate JB so no offense to anyone! I tried to please the JB lovers by bringing him in my story and then threw him out for the haters.)**

* * *

><p>While Justin was performing, Leo Valdez couldn't stand it, his ADHD was killing him. He looked at the girl sitting next to him. The beautiful girl's face was carved to perfection. Her black hair was tied in a pony and her face was clearly bored. Leo asked her "It's getting a little crazy in here. You wanna walk down the beach." Reyna smiled and left the amphitheater along with Leo Valdez. The sea was calm and the beach was beautiful; the moon shining full and bright. It was as though all gods were on Leo's side tonight. Reyna looked up at Leo, who had grown a bit taller than her after the War. She stared into his orbs of chocolate. She had come to like his eyes, it reminded her that men could be warm and soft. Leo stared back, her eyes although normally seemed black but in the moonlight it seemed a very dark shade of brown. To Leo, it was the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. He broke the silence and said " Let's sit." They sat and just enjoyed the sound of the tides and looked into each other's eyes. Both of their minds were racing. Reyna was thinking of all the times she and Leo spent alone. Just the two of them. There had been many such moments. And most of the time they spent laughing and goofing around. Leo had that effect on people, he had been successful in converting the stone hard man-hating preator to fun loving crazy girl. Leo seemed lost in his thoughts. He couldn't seem to understand why that crazy girl sitting in front of him couldn't see the effect she had on him. He leaned in and was so close to her but she said "I can't."<p>

Leo was crestfallen but he smiled and kissed her nose. He got up and offered her his hand and they walked back to where Will was on stage calling out a name which sounded very much like Octavian.

Octavian was on stage and blushed furiously when he said "This is for Racheal Dare."

_You don't run with the crowd_  
><em> You go your own way<em>  
><em> You don't play after dark<em>  
><em> You light up my day<em>

**Apollo thought 'That's cause she's MY Oracle.**'  
><em> Got your own kind of style<em>  
><em> That sets you apart<em>  
><em> Baby, that's why you captured my heart<em>

_ I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in_  
><em> And this world doesn't know what you have within<em>

**Racheal says "People will freak out if they come to know that I have the spirit of the Delphi within me."**  
><em> When I look at you, I see something rare<em>  
><em> A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)<em>  
><em> And there's no one I know that can compare<em>

_ What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)_  
><em> What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me<em>

**'The spirit of De****lphi shines through to you?' Percy snickered.**  
><em> In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need<em>  
><em> You're all I need, oh girl<em>  
><em> What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me<em>

_ Hey, yeah yeah yeah_  
><em> You got something so real<em>  
><em> You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)<em>  
><em> You see material things<em>  
><em> Don't matter to me<em>  
><em> So come as you are<em>  
><em> You've got nothing to prove<em>  
><em> You've won me with all that you do<em>  
><em> And I wanna take this chance to say to you<em>

_ What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)_  
><em> What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me<em>  
><em> In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need<em>  
><em> You're all I need, oh girl<em>

**Aphrodite cooed "Isn't he sweet!"**  
><em> What makes you different, makes you beautiful<em>

_ You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)_  
><em> Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe<em>  
><em> You taught me what love is supposed to be<em>  
><em> It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)<em>  
><em> Oh yeah, yeah<em>

_ What makes you,_  
><em> What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)<em>  
><em> What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me<em>  
><em> In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need<em>  
><em> You're all I need, oh girl<em>  
><em> What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me<em>

_ Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)_  
><em> Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)<em>  
><em> Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)<em>  
><em> Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)<em>

Apollo stood up looking really angry and yelled "OCTAVIAN!"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Im sorry for the looong wait I would like to thank readingqueen811 and IzzyQuagmire0907 for reviewing. You guys are the reason for this chapter to be published. Also check out my story called 'What The?' You'll like it, I hope. Read and review on both my stories. I want atleast 15 reviews. So who should sing next? Suggest a song as well. Gooday, my lovely sirs and madams. :D<strong>


End file.
